1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to roof scaffolding apparatus and, more particularly, is concerned with an adjustable roof scaffold support assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, most roof surfaces generally are sufficiently steep that roofers, who must move about thereon for a variety of reasons, must be continuously alert to the danger of slipping and falling. Over the years, many roof scaffold devices have been proposed in the prior art to reduce these dangers. Representative examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Patents to Rodefer (U.S. Pat. No. 15,390), Martens (U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,923), Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,788), Hetky (U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,323), Broderick (U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,424), McQuin (U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,225), Mabie (U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,745), Fischer, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,775) and Myers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,586).
However, a steep roof presents several problems for roofers which do not appear to be adequately addressed by these prior art devices. One problem is that roofers are not able to conveniently install and remove a scaffold in a safe manner on and from the bottom of the roof. Another problem is that roofers are not able to install the scaffold at correct proximity from the roof edge so that the scaffold does not block the area of the roof to be covered. Still another problem is that roofers are not able to maintain a level surface for the scaffold to rest upon. These are particularly pertinent problems on very steep roofs.
Consequently, a need still exists for a roof scaffold device which adequately addresses the problems of steep roofs.